The Armory
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page contains all of the armor, weaponry, and gadgets that have thus far been used throughout the story, with descriptions of each item. Armor / Space Suits Dragonhide Armor * A sleek suit of battle armor made up of thick but flexible plates for optimal mobility, perfect for a hardened soldier on the frontlines. Circuitry within the suit also increases the strength of the soldier within. * Stored in a cube form that automatically unfolds, forming around its user's body for the perfect fit. * Used mainly by weapons officers and soldiers on the front lines. Hostile Environment Suit * Standard Earthling survival suit with state-of-the-art life-support tech embedded. Bulky. * More like a classic astronaut suit from the 21st Century. * Used in non-military, exploratory missions. Stealth Armor * This general set of armor offers moderate protection from threats and is usually worn by those who scout ahead, as the boots contain a special dampener that silences foot falls. * Also contains a stealth mode. * Used mainly by scouts for reconnaissance. Tech Armor * This special suit of armor contains less bulky plating in favor of a strong mesh that allows for body movement required of a technician. Many gadgets lie within the circuitry, and the visor serves as a multi-purpose scanner. * Sacrifices protection in favor of maneuverability. * Used mainly by engineers and technicians during field operations. Weaponry BFG-01 Rocket Launcher * This heavy weapon is unwieldy but highly effective, shooting a standard explosive rocket. * Only holds one round at a time. * Used only in extenuating circumstances during field operations. Combat Knife * High quality metal fused into the handle. * Designed with precise ergonomics for the perfect grip. * This basic knife is a standard possession with most military personnel. * Used as a stealthy alternative to gunfire. Compressed Energy Pistol * Standard-issue sidearm good for damage to organisms and electronics. Poor against hardware. * Due to the high cost of producing energy cartridges, this is one of the only firearms that does not use regular bullets, aside from rare specialty weapons. * Commonly used by all military personnel. Electromagnetic Pulse Grenade * A small grenade that fires from within the security drone. * Cripples any electronics within a small radius. * Also available as artillery for soldiers when security drones are not readily available. Incendiary Grenade * This destructive grenade releases an explosion of dangerous napalm. * The napalm coats and burns whatever it touches. * Readily available on most starships. Laser Turret * A small turret that telescopes out from a fleet security drone. * Fires multiple high-powered blasts of photon energy at the target. * Must be used sparingly, as it easily overheats. MR-910 Combat Rifle * Standard-issue projectile rifle. * Generally forbidden to see use aboard starships due to its destructive capabilities. * Fires regular bullets due to high cost of energy projectiles. * Commonly used by most military personnel. MT-08 Double Barrel Shotgun * This high-powered blaster packs a monstrous kick. * Will annihilate most enemies at close range. * Fires regular shells due to high cost of energy projectiles. * Smaller supply than the pistol and rifle on most starships. NPLM-73 Flamethrower * This beast incinerates anything at the end of its barrel. * Powerful, but cartridges hold limited napalm fluid. * Scarce availability on most starships. Plasma Grenade * This destructive grenade releases an explosion of dangerous plasma that coats and disintegrates whatever it touches. * Highly destructive. * Limited availability due to steep cost of production. SNY-2X Sniper Rifle * A long-range, advanced projectile rifle. * Perfect for blasting a target from a distance. * Also capable of shooting destructive plasma beads. Gadgets Communication Jammer * Theo’s invention. * Pressing the button sends a jamming signal into the airwaves for two hundred meters. Would be highly noticeable in a populated area. * Created in Part Two. * Cannot be used again unless rebuilt. Electronic Cloaking Device * Theo's invention. * A device that spoofs the digital feed on devices within a three meter radius, duplicating the signal. Especially useful with security cameras. * Created in Part Two. * Cannot be used again unless rebuilt. Electronic Lockpick * Theo's invention. * Picks the lock on doors requiring a magnetic keycard. May also work with hand scanners. * Created in Part Two. * Cannot be used again unless rebuilt. Long-Range Satellite-Free Communicator * This direct communicator is hardened against EM attacks and keyed specially for the ship on which it's built. * Only compatible with a singular ship unless reprogrammed. * Standard item on most starships. Medical Hyperkit * A medical kit with various fast-acting and potentially dangerous drugs installed. * Contains a simple x-ray scanner. * Refill kits are available. * Standard item on most starships. Pocket EMP * Theo's invention. * Pressing the button activates an electromagnetic pulse in a three meter radius. May not adhere to Colonial EMP specifications. * Created in Part Two. * Cannot be used again unless rebuilt. Portable Scanner Array * Hand-held but hefty scanning equipment. * Sophisticated, expensive, delicate. * Provides detailed analysis of the molecular makeup of the item scanned along with other useful pieces of information. * Standard item on most starships. Theo's Jamming Device * Theo created a makeshift jamming device that acts like an electric lock pick. He hasn’t had the chance to test it yet, though. * Created in Part Two. * Cannot be used again unless rebuilt. Category:Armory